


Impossible, Bones!

by Lisaveta



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: Возвращается муж после командировки домой, а там...





	

— Дорога… кхе-кхе. Дорогой, я дома!

Но вместо запаха выпечки, жареного мяса и любимого супруга Хана встретила тишина и едва ощутимое дуновение гари и химии. Сбросив на пол нечто между тостером и базукой, и культурно повесив на гвоздик, вбитый в цельнометаллическую, бронебойную обшивку, свой плащ, сверхчеловек крадучись двинулся по родному бункеру, мужественно выставив перед собой букет плотоядных цветов, поспешно надерганных на одной из случайно завоеванных планет. Цветы испуганно шарахались от Хана, потирая разноцветные морды-бутоны листиками и косились на синяки друг друга и в неизвестное нечто, так пугающее того, кто посмел их выдрать прямо с корнем в подарок «своему пусичке».

Идя по запаху и внутреннему чутью, Хан осторожно, проверяя обстановку, подкрался к лаборатории.

Внутри что-то булькало, воняло серой и рычало. Предварительно сунутый в щель двери «букет» испуганно взвизгнул, хотя до этого искренне считал себя неприспособленным к звукам, и истерично оплел руку цветочного вандала.

— Бля, какую дрянь ты опять припер?

Вздохнув, сверхчеловек пнул дверь и смело вошел внутрь лаборатории, стараясь не оглядываться и беречь собственную психику от экспериментов супруга.

— Это не дрянь! Это — цветочки.

— Цветочки? — скептично посмотрел Боунс. — Тогда почему они пытаются сбежать?

— Потому что еще не поняли своего счастья быть подаренными тебе, — пафосно заявил Хан, косясь глазами на испуганно сжавшиеся бутоны. Те тут же вытянулись и постарались изобразить радость.

Доктор задрал бровь.

— Еще скажи, что именно за ними ты ходил две недели. А твои перемещения по космосу я мог отследить только по новостным сводкам. Записку сложно было написать?

— А ты волновался? — довольно оскалился сверхчеловек, пытаясь прижать доктора к лабораторному столу. К его удовольствию «пусичка» не сопротивлялся, позволяя медленно растягивать белый халат, под которым так соблазнительно не было ничего, кроме штанов. Плотоядно осмотрев эту красоту, Хан оттянул резинку на домашних брюках, кое-где измазанных следами персикового джема, и, заглянув внутрь, облизнулся, — Меня ждали!

— Ждали… В том-то и дело. Кое-кому придется за это заплатить! — мило-мило, нежно-нежно произнес Боунс, так что по спине побежали ледяные мурашки предчувствия чего-то ужасного.

И как следствие, Хан даже не удивился, когда почувствовал прикосновение гипошприца.

— Люблю, когда ты злишься, Леонард. Трахать тебя такого одно удовольствие.

— Не в этот раз, — хищно улыбнулся доктор, и стадо мурашек на спине сверхчеловека проскакало в другую сторону… куда-то в область задницы.

Он неотвратимо чувствует слабость в ногах, и не только оттого, что заждавшийся супруг впивается в него поцелуем, словно пиявка с радужными крылышками, которую Хан притаскивал в качестве извинений в прошлый раз. Так что когда суперчеловека припирают к стеночке, он почти рад спасению собственного статуса, который мог весьма пострадать в случае встречи пола и его задницы. Когда руки заводят вверх и сковывают наручниками в розовом мехе экспериментального триббла, чувствует заинтересованность, сконцентрированную в основном ниже пояса. А уж стоило злому за отсутствие половой жизни доктору буквально содрать с загулявшего партнера одежду, как крайняя… кхм… степень вины вста… в общем — Хану нравится!

Доктор же осматривает дело рук своих. Ему тоже нравится! Поэтому он снова тянет к этому натюрморту руки, разминая мышцы на боках, спине, бедрах и вообще везде, но только не там, где хочется самому Хану.

— Бедненький мой, — издевательски шепчет Боунс. — Устал мой сладкий. Три планеты разгромил, с клингонами в салочки поиграл, первую директиву нарушил, проведя целую культурную революцию.

— А какого хрена они не хотели понимать, почему у меня муж, а не жена! — возмутился сверхорганизм, пытающийся получить сверхоргазм только посредством сверхрук. — Я защищал свой личный выбор и твою честь!

— И именно поэтому ты тыкал их в мою фотку и спрашивал, как вот такого пусичку можно не поиметь? — заскрипел зубами доктор, стратегически избегая трогать уже согласный принести любые извинения член. — Какого хрена ты им еще и рассказывал, в какой позе это лучше всего делать, а?

— Ну, а чего они заладили «импосибл, импосибл».

— Да хоть кто! Но не «пусичка» же! Совсем охренел? Если я хоть от кого услышу это в свой адрес, — прошипел Боунс, кусая своё счастье за ключицу и запуская пальцы между ягодиц.

— Леонард, мне уже стыдно и если ты сейчас не… примешь… моё извинение, мне придется доставлять их по-другому.

— Impossible, — хитро ухмыльнулся уже далеко не добрый доктор, подхватывая всего такого мягкого и разве что не пушистого почти уже не сверхчеловека, под ягодицы и усаживая на себя.

— Леонард?!

— Нечего было меня на посмешище всей вселенной выставлять. Пусть теперь все знают, как можно иметь такого ужасного… невыносимого… сволочного… развратного… ох… сверхзлодейского… такого… Проклятье, Ха-а-ан…

— Заткнись, дорогой. И накажи меня! Да, так! Жестче! Люблю возвращаться к тебе!

*****

Тишина семейного ужина нарушалось только чавканьем цветов в вазе, да звуком, с которым доктор переписывался с Кирком по сети.

«Я даже переодеться не успел толком, — жаловался Боунс. — Еще одна такая краткосрочная миссия „только посмотреть чего там у них“ и меня точно выгонят из дома, Джим. И я вернусь на Энтерпрайз вообще! И ты знаешь, кто придет за мной следом. Тебе надо опять звездолет ремонтировать?»

«Нет!!! Еще одного вашего семейного скандала мы не выдержим. В следующий раз, обещаю вернуть тебя вовремя, Боунс. Кстати, мне тут видео подогнали по поводу нарушения первой директивы… а это правда, что…»

«А тебе не пора проводить медосмотр?»

«Всё, молчу. Но это было феерично! Я завидую. Честно. Спок никому не рассказывает, какой я красивый и как хорош в постели.: -(Обидно.»

«Ага, и прививки тебе пора делать.»

«Сухарь! Я уже почти не верю, что ты impossible.»

МакКой усмехнулся и кинул в друга фотографией… по общей, свободной для прослушивания и, разумеется, проверяемой десятками спецслужб сети. На том изображении не было ничего такого, чтобы прямо ух, но все же дыхание перехватывало… хотя бы у Леонарда. Всего-то скрещенные на пояснице лодыжки, часть руки, держащая чью-то бессовестно длинную стройную ногу над коленом. И никаких подробностей, закрытых белым докторским халатом. После разошедшегося по всей Федерации, а так же за ее пределы, видео Хана в душе, просто верх невинности.

«Бля, Боунс, предупреждать надо! Я это случайно на главный экран вывел, теперь мы не знаем, как досиживать смену. Пойду приватно переговорю со старшим помощником, пока он совсем не зацвел. До связи!»

«До связи, Джим. Обращайся, если что.»

Ну не думал же его личный сверхзлодей, что он как приличный муж будет дома сидеть, стирать его заляпанные кровью черные рубашки, штопать продырявленные плащи и заниматься прочей чушью? Боунс совсем не собирался отказываться от работы, и вообще… Просто старался делать это так, чтобы семейная жизнь не страдала. Ну и оставался повод поворчать на личное, домашнее зло в мягких тапочках.

— Десерт будешь? — с нежностью посмотрел доктор на супруга, расправившегося с большим куском бифштекса с кровью. Второй такой же дожевывало плотоядное растение, пуша листики и завивая корни в колечки.

— Буду, Леонард. Если персики и сливки будут на тебе.

— Давай лучше на мне будешь ты.

— Это мне нравится гораздо больше. Только у меня два вопроса. Первый — чем ты меня таким уколол и как это уничтожить? И второй — откуда ты узнал, что я вернусь сегодня? А, доктор?

Эти двое встретились одинаково хитрыми теплыми взглядами, которыми смотрели только друг на друга и исключительно дома. Это где-то там они та еще ось зла и добра, а тут можно и просто побыть семьей.

— Ничего так, кстати, цветочки.

— Я знал, что тебе понравятся. Там еще и «щеночек» для Джо, но я его на улице оставил, пусть пока побегает.

— Понятно. Сейчас напишу в ближайший военный госпиталь, чтобы готовились принимать разведчиков покусанных инопланетной хренью. Так как насчет персиков и сливок?

— Бери и пошли в спальню!

— Как скажешь, мой тиран и деспот. Как скажешь!


End file.
